


Tony's Little Obsession

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Prompt Response, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's obsessed- what happens when fantasy becomes reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Little Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write Gibbs/Tony porn, and asked for a body part prompt. KaylaShay offered up "tongue" - Any question as to why she's one of my sisters-in-porn? For you Kayla!

Tony wanted to drop his head to the desk and groan. There it was again, a little hint of pink against the deeper flush of Gibbs lips, the tip of his tongue trapped between his teeth as he concentrated on the report he was reading at his desk. Tony forced himself not to stare, and tried to pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing.

He had found himself fascinated with Gibbs tongue for a while now, wondering what it would feel like to have that tongue all to himself, to tease it with his own and to feel it on his body. The wondering of whether it would be soft and gentle or hard and demanding started making up the majority of Tony's erotic fantasies, and each scenario just made his obsession grow.

Tony never realized how often the object of his desire was exposed in some innocuous way. There was the pause when Gibbs was about to take a drink from a bottle of water, his tongue poised for the water. There was the way it would be out and eager as Gibbs deftly brought Chinese food to his mouth with chopsticks. And the way Gibbs would efficiently lick an envelope in three swipes to seal it.

And then there was the moment that actually started all of Tony's wondering, when that tongue had simply, for lack of a better word, assaulted a melting ice cream cone. Tony had brought himself off hard and fast more than a few times to that particular memory.

As he stole another glance over to Gibbs still reading, Tony tried to figure out how exactly to break this obsession.

Gibbs' phone rang at that particular moment, and for a second before he answered it his eyes met Tony's. Tony knew that he was busted, and the flush that started at his tail bone quickly made its way up his spine and neck to bloom on his cheeks and he hastily looked away.

The rest of the day passed without incident and as soon as he was able, Tony left, heading home.

He was settled on the couch with a cold beer when there was a knock on the door. He opened it, completely surprised to see Gibbs standing there. He was even more surprised when Gibbs put a hand on the center of his chest and pushed him back into the apartment and deliberately closed and locked the door behind him. Gibbs took the beer bottle from his hand and went to take a drink, but he paused just as the bottle reached his lips, seeing Tony's eyes transfixed on his mouth.

He took a long drag from the bottle and very slowly licked the dregs from his lips. Tony swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to will his body not to respond.

A heartbeat later there was warm breath in his ear and a whispered, “Is this what you want?” as he felt something hot and wet teasing his ear. Tony could only whimper and gasp as it tormented his ear then traveled down his neck, he kept his eyes closed, afraid it would all be a dream if he opened them. He felt sure hands unbuttoning his shirt and the cool air hit his chest. His nipples hardened in response and a moment later he felt one of them surrounded by heat and the first rough flick of Gibbs' tongue across it almost made him come in his pants. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on.

While that mouth traveled over to his other nipple, Tony vaguely realized that Gibbs' hands were busy undoing his pants. He felt that same cool air on his ass and cock, making him tingle in anticipation. Gibbs' mouth was trailing south, weaving a torturous path down Tony's stomach. Tony's whole body tensed when he felt the first soft and gentle swipe on the head of his aching cock.

Gibbs mapped every inch with soft, wet, sloppy licks, then retraced every contour with a hard, pointed little nub of a tongue. When he finally felt his cock being encased completely in the wet heat that was Gibbs' mouth Tony finally dared open his eyes and gasped as he met Gibbs' eyes looking up at him. The intensity of the look as Gibbs took his cock all the way in was too much for Tony and he came with cry.

When Tony's brain re-engaged he realized that Gibbs was back to nuzzling his neck as he held Tony close. He also felt Gibbs' own arousal against his thigh. He didn't think, just went with the flow and took Gibbs' head in his hands and kissed him deeply. He tasted himself on Gibbs' lips and couldn't help but groan when he felt their tongues touch for the first time. That same intensity was in Gibbs' eyes and it was his turn to groan as Tony poured his own expertise into the kiss.

When they broke the kiss there were no words exchanged, Tony simply led the way to his bedroom.

Clothes and any remaining inhibitions were shed and kicked to the corner as they touched and caressed each other. And when Gibbs was inside of him for the first time, Tony realized that none of his fantasies had ever even come close to the real thing. The long, sure strokes made him arch back and he could feel the sweat pooling on his back. And everything went full circle for Tony when he felt Gibbs' tongue chase a bead of sweat along his spine. And when his name was groaned against his skin as Gibbs came, Tony knew that nothing he had ever experienced or would ever experience would compare to this.

When the sweat had cooled, and their breathing slowed, they felt sated for the moment, but were in desperate need of water and a snack. Gloriously nude they raided the kitchen, each draining bottles of water without coming up for air. Their thirst abated, they hunted for a snack. Tony turned from the cupboard where he had found cookies to see Gibbs holding out a carton of ice cream.

Tony's mind flashed to Gibbs and the ice cream cone and he blushed. Gibbs chuckled and he teased, “You should have seen your face that day, it was worth letting it melt.”

It took Tony a second to catch up, “You did that on purpose?”

Gibbs dug a spoonful of ice cream out and seductively sucked it off the spoon before answering, “Yep.”

“And today? At your desk, while you were reading?”

Gibbs ate another bite and smirked, “Yep.”

Tony stepped closer and squinted at Gibbs, “That was subtle, and understated, and downright sneaky you know.”

Gibbs cocked his head and smirked again, “Worked didn't it?”

Tony shook his head and laughed, and watched Gibbs eat another bite of ice cream. And this time when he kissed him, Tony tasted ice cream and Gibbs and he let his own tongue do a little teasing,

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
